Clothes make the man, or do they?
by wilsonstories
Summary: Happy cute scenes. Hope you all enjoy it... let me know!


**Someone (anonymous) blogged something about Will and Sonny being colour coordinated these days. And then Beautifulhigh did a little thing on their wardrobe and this story suddenly came into my mind. Hope it is OK for me to use that as prompts, if not let me know and I will remove this fic. **

**Will's POV**

I walk into our bedroom with two cups of coffee, which I place on the little nightstand closest to our closet. Sonny already opened the doors and his eyes are screening our clothes. I can't help myself and just hug him from behind and kiss his neck. He leans back against me and sighs contently while his arms cover mine around his waist. I reluctantly let him go and point at our clothes:

"So what are you giving away..."

His hand goes through his perfect hair and I have to stop myself from pulling him back into a hug. But I contain myself and we just stand there next to each other without saying anything. A week ago Adrienne came to see us and explained she was managing a charity event, for which people had to hand in clothes, so they could sent it over to countries in which people could use them. And of course she tricked us into giving some of ours and since she is coming over tonight to collect them, we have no other choice but to get something ready for her. Sonny suddenly takes a step forward and he pulls something out of the closet and puts it in the big black bag we were planning on filling up. I bite my bottom lip and try to remind myself of the people who will be happy to receive the clothes, but eventually I pull the item out of the bag and look at Sonny with my big blue eyes. He just looks at me:

"Will...?"

"You really want to give this one away?"

"Yes, I have worn it a lot, and don't use it anymore, but it's still good..."

I hold it up in the air and sigh softly while I nod my head. Rationally speaking he is right, but my heart tells me another story. I fold the black shirt up but still hold it in my hands. Sonny raises both his eyebrows when I look at him again and I explain, while a soft red creeps over my cheeks:

"You wore this black shirt last year on Valentine's Day, and it made your eyes even darker and your hair black. You looked so good, and we were still broken up. But then you came to see me at the hospital and we made up, and you wore this shirt, Sonny."

His brown eyes are soft and sweet when they meet mine and he smiles his million watt smile:

"That was a good day, wasn't it."

I just nod, still feeling overwhelmed when I think of that day when we made up and the world seemed to turn again. And when I think about the moment when I slowly opened the buttons of this black shirt while he was leaning over me, pinning me to the bed, my heart pounds in my chest. I know my cheeks are now bright red and I flick my tongue out to wet my lips while I clear my throat. Sonny is still looking at me and suddenly I feel his lips on my heated cheek and he pulls the shirt from my hands:

"OK babe, we'll keep this shirt."

"Thanks."

I reach in the closet and pick up a white shirt I used to wear when I was working at the pub. But since I stopped working there, I don't need it anymore. But before I can drop it in the bag, I feel how Sonny pulls it from my hands. He doesn't say anything but just shakes his head, and then he puts his black button up shirt and my white sweater shirt on our bed. When he turns back to me he says:

"That is the pile we are going to keep."

I just look at him, still waiting for an explanation why we have to keep the white one. And when he doesn't seem to want to explain I reach out and grab his wrist:

"Sonny."

His eyes meet mine quickly and this time he is the one who is blushing:

"I like you in that one..."

"But I never wear it anymore."

He shrugs and points out to me:

"I don't wear the black one anymore."

We both smile and then he says with a shy smile:

"You always looked hot in that one, made me want to do things to you..."

"Things?"

I smile and wiggle my eyebrows without losing his eye contact. He bites his bottom lip while his cheeks turns a little bit darker.

"Do I need to spell it out to you, Horton?"

I laugh now and nod while I agree with his decision:

"OK, that shirt is staying here..."

Before he can grab anything else I point at his bright blue sweater:

"Whatever you do, that one is not going anywhere."

He smiles and points at my green one:

"Neither is that one..."

After I put both sweaters on the pile on our bed, I see Sonny holding one of my jackets, the one my mum bought for me a while ago. He throws it on top of the green shirt and smiles at me:

"You wore that when we first kissed..."

I smile thinking of that perfect memory and this time I do pull him in for a hug, while I whisper in his ear:

"One of the best moments in my life."

His arms hold me tight and while I enjoy the feeling of his body pressed against mine I can reach out and grab his white and red squares shirt. When we let go I wave it in the air:

"And you wore this, so this one is staying here too."

We sigh while we look at everything in our closet and finally I say:

"Son... this is not working..."

"Why don't we do it the other way around..."

"What do you mean..."

"I pick something of yours I think we can do without and you choose some of mine we can give away."

"I like that..."

"Why... is there so much of my wardrobe you want to get rid off?"

"Well you were the one coming up with this idea, so I am sure you have an idea on what stuff of mine you want to sent away."

We love teasing each other and when our eyes meet we just laugh and he says:

"I love you... but your vests and I are not the best of friends..."

"What? What's wrong with those..."

While Sonny grabs my vests and throws them in the bag, he answers:

"I just don't like them..."

Before I can grab the bag from his hands he holds it behind his back and says:

"No babe, I was allowed to choose something, now it is your turn..."

I shake my head and mumble while I go through his clothes:

"So bossy..."

Suddenly my eyes fall on his big blue dressing gown. I grab it from its hook and hold out my hand to Sonny to receive the bag. But he holds it behind his back and says:

"Really? But what am I supposed to wear in the morning..."

I smile and shake my head, while I enjoy his utter cuteness:

"Sonny, babe... this big blue thing hides everything I like."

Finally he gives me the bag and the gown almost fills it up completely. His face shows me he is still not entirely convinced, so I decide to try again:

"Son... I don't know why you always wear this. I walk around in my boxers and you wear this... and you have to believe me honey... I prefer you in your boxers."

He looks shy, insecure even when his eyes avoid mine and he looks at the floor. I step close and cup his face in my hands so he has to look at me. I say softly:

"You are beautiful..."

I kiss him, because I just have to make him believe me. His lips are soft against mine and when my tongue slips into his mouth he whimpers softly. His hands grab my hips and squeezes slightly. And when we let go he whispers:

"Thank you..."

He leans in for one more peck and then he says happily:

"OK, my turn..."

After a while he just grabs a quite random grey shirt and pops it in the bag while saying:

"Something has to go, and everything blue or red has to stay... so this will do."

"Everything blue or red has to stay?"

He nods and shrugs as if it is the most logical thing in the world:

"They make your eyes like a summer's day sky and I like that..."

I look down, unable to hide my sudden shyness and he just laughs:

"Don't you dare pretend you don't know you have perfect eyes."

I look up and say defensively:

"I don't... not really..."

"Of course Will, is that why you flash them at me... purposefully... every time you want something?"

I smile and mumble:

"You know that?"

He just shakes his head and gestures for me to find something ofromhis clothes to give away, while he says softly:

"Of course I know that... mister blue eyes..."

I grab a selection of his wife beaters and stuff them in the bag while he immediately starts protesting:

"No Will, you already took my dressing gown... now I can't even wear those in the morning?"

I look him straight in his eyes and decide that I should go with the firm approach:

"Sonny Kiriakis... do I have to get angry here? You don't need that dressing gown or these things to cover up anything... and since you seem slightly thick headed I will say the words out loud... I very much enjoy your body without clothes... now shut up and pick some of mine."

He closes his mouth after he tried to say something and sighs under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear:

"Now who is bossy..."

He reaches in the back of the closet and smiles at me while waving a blue sweater in the air. I raise my eyebrows in surprise and remind him:

"I thought everything blue had to stay."

"It does, but I just saw this and it reminded me of when you wore it to our first date... I took you to a practice wall... and I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Well good, at least one of us did."

I move away quickly before he can push me away playfully:

"Don't ever say that again Horton... that was a good date."

I smile apologetically and nod:

"It was, even though the climbing thing freaked me out... but you're right, it was a good date."

He throws it on the pile on our bed and reaches in the back of the closet again to pull something out. I pull is from his hands immediately when I recognise it as my light blue shirt. We don't say anything and just stare at each other. When his fingertips softly stroke my cheek I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine, while my brain takes me back to the moment he pushed this shirt from my shoulder swhen we were to make love for the first time. He leans in to kiss me and afterwards his lips stay close to mine so I can feel his breath on my lips when he speaks:

"Perfect.. perfect is the word."

Unable to move we just stand there, letting our foreheads lean together, breathing each other in. He finally whispers:

"This one is staying."

He then bends down and holds something up:

"This one can go..."

I shake my head and grab it from him:

"You gave this to me during Christmas at the Town Square when I was cold, I can't give this away."

I suddenly see something pink and find Sonny's pink shirt, the one he wore at the hospital after I woke up from surgery:

"Even though you can pull this off babe... I prefer to see you in something else..."

He doesn't say anything while I put it in the bag and when I stand up straight again and meet his eyes he teases:

"You are just jealous you cannot pull off bright pink... blondie..."

I shrug and reply:

"You have never seen me in bright pink, so what do you know..."

He reaches back in the bag and dares me:

"What is stopping you from proving me wrong..."

His eyes dare me and I just cannot give in. I take my sweater off and smile knowingly when I catch Sonny's appreciative look. While I pull his pink shirt over my head I mumble:

"The only reason you want me to do this is so I would take my shirt off... perv..."

He just laughs:

"So? You can prove your point and I get a good view... everybody wins..."

I straighten the shirt and raise my eyebrows in a request to hear his opinion. But he just continues laughing, so I take the thing off again and throw it back in the bag:

"You are cruel... not everyone is blessed with dark hair and dark eyes..."

Before I can put my own sweater back on he wraps me up in his arms and reassures me:

"Don't worry babe... I prefer blond and blue eyes... even when it doesn't go with bright pink..."

I wiggle myself free from his tight grip and finish getting dressed:

"Pink is stupid anyway..."

"Oh common now... don't mope..."

"I'm not... you are just mean."

"OK... you find something that looks stupid on me."

I look through the clothes left in our closet and after a while I grab a somewhat salmon shirt, the one he wore on the day everything on the Island happened. While I take it from its hanger he cringes:

"I know... that one was not the best choice I ever made..."

I shake my head and say:

"That's not the problem here babe... you could even pull off this ridiculous shirt... I cannot find anything you can't wear. You are too pretty for your own good."

I push the shirt in the bag and wait for his response which follows soon:

"Will... look at me."

I do as he asks and he smiles:

"Well lucky for you I am all yours to enjoy..."

I smile back and nod:

"And you better never forget that... handsome."

I like the fact that that makes him blush a little bit and I sigh happily. Then I point at the bag:

"We are not really doing a great job here..."

He shakes his head in agreement and comes up with another idea:

"Why don't we do this separately... I put some of mine in first and you put some of yours in..."

"OK... and I guess we can't keep everything, even though every item holds a good memory..."

I press my lips together in slight disappointment and then turn around:

"OK, you go first... I'll get some Chinese."

(...)

Adrienne just picked up three full bags of clothes we decided to donate to her charity. She thanked us several times and now she left I finally dare to ask:

"So what did you donate?"

He shrugs:

"Some clothes..."

I laugh and give up. Instead I carry our mugs to the sink and start to get ready for bed. And moments later I crawl into bed wearing only my boxers. I hug Sonny's pillow, as I have to wait a while until he finished brushing his teeth. But the moment he walks in I smile. He looks shy and while he crawls in next to me I cannot do anything else but to fold myself around him and whisper in his ear:

"See...? You don't need anything but a pair of boxers to look absolutely perfect."

He hides his face in the crook of my neck and mumbles into my skin:

"I love you."

My heart bursts from pure happiness and I try to pull him even closer. And I cannot resist to whisper:

"Actually that is not true..."

"What?"

He leans back so his brown eyes meet mine and I wiggle my eyebrows:

"You don't need anything to look absolutely perfect..."

He laughs while I pull his boxers down so I can freely cup his perfect ass. I push myself against one of his legs and whisper huskily:

"Ever since this afternoon when you started with that black shirt I wanted to make love to you..."

I push forward so he ends up on his back and I can lay down on top of him. His hands skilfully remove my boxers and we both whimper when we are purely skin on skin.

"Will..."

"Hmmmm..."

I don't intent to interrupt the trail of kissed I am planting on his bare skin. But he pulls me up to look into his sweet brown eyes that show nothing but pure love:

"Today I realised how many memories we have made..."

I nod and steal a little kiss before he continues:

"I waited so long for you... and at some point I thought it would never happen... but now..."

He stops and just stared into my eyes while his fingertips stroke my face. I can feel his heartbeat against my chest and I am sure he can feel mine too. His eyes drift down to my lips and when they come back up he whispers:

"Now everything is perfect..."

He pulls me in for a lingering and deep kiss, while I feel how he spreads his legs so I can lie between them comfortably. When I found my place he pulls his legs up a bit and hooks them around me, while his arms lock close around my shoulders. I am completely surrounded by him and everything is perfect. He whispers again:

"Having you in my arms... like this... is all I will ever need..."

I tremble and try to remember to breath while I say his name, realising that his name equals my whole world:

"Sonny..."

His lips find mine again and we softly rock our bodies to find some much needed friction. And while nature takes over and I am consumed by my love for the man who holds me so close to him I feel like I am a part of him, I breath into his mouth:

"Perfect... perfect is the word."

**I hope you all like it! Please review! And happy new year to all of you!**


End file.
